


Welcome to the Pack

by KakitoSougo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Incomplete, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Wolf AU, not a/b/o, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakitoSougo/pseuds/KakitoSougo
Summary: Kageyama's stumbles upon the Karasuno pack completely exhausted. Being unable to turn away the poor soul, he is taken into the pack and learns a lot more about the pack than he ever expected. Though, that is not a bad thing he supposes.





	Welcome to the Pack

With the sun setting and the cold of the night blowing in, a wolf collapses on the forest floor in a heap of midnight blue fur. The strength from during the day faded into nothing as he was no longer strong enough even to lift his forepaw. The hunger in his stomach nothing compared to the exhaustion weighing down his bones. The howls of the wind and chirping of the bugs lull the wolf to sleep as the moon begins to rise. 

The wolf nearly passes the night peacefully before the growls of two wolves awaken him from his slumber. The wolf looks up at the other two wolves barely making out their barred teeth in the dark of night but could hear and smell the threatening aura rolling off of them. The wolf, still too exhausted to fight or even roll completely in submission, merely rolls his head and exposes his neck in defeat. 

The other two wolves are taken aback by the lack of will shown by the wolf. They turn to each other whispering to each other while the wolf on the ground closes his eyes. 

Before the wolf falls asleep, the sound of one of the wolves taking off deeper into the forest wakes him up. The wolf groans and lifts his head enough to see a vague outline of one of the wolves only a few tail lengths away, it's piercing orange eyes staring down at him. The smell coming from it was no longer threatening, but just curious. 

"...name?"

The wolf frowns and lifts his head confused. "What," he asks in a hoarse voice that startles himself. 

"What is your name," the other wolf growls out, taking a step forward but still hidden by the leaves of the trees. 

"Oh," the wolf shifts and struggles to lift his head properly, "my name is Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." 

"My name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke," the other wolf says. "I don't recognize a Kageyama clan." Tobio shakes his head slowly before lowering it. A beat of silence passes before Tanaka speaks again, "But then again, my family name is not a clan name either so I can't say much. But that still doesn't explain why you are here." 

 

Tobio sighs, "I was... kicked out of my old pack a few moons ago. I have been traveling since. I merely stopped to rest. I will leave if necessary." Tobio still doesn't want to move, his strength has not returned despite the sleep he got. 

Tanaka doesn't say anything, instead of turning slightly back to where the other wolf probably disappeared. "No... My alpha will arrive soon enough. He will decide." Tobio lets out a pitiful whine, embarrassing himself terribly. Ryuunosuke jerks back to look at him before laughing softly, "Do not worry. My alpha is not one to attack a weak wolf such as yourself since you can't even roll over into a proper submissive pose." Tobio would growl, but the exhaustion in his bones makes him sigh and lay back down. 

A silence settled between the two. Tanaka still standing, almost guarding Tobio, as sleep tries to pull him down under. Tobio tries to stay awake, to be ready for the alpha to arrive. 

"Here he is Alpha," Tobio jerks at the sound of Tanaka's voice, waking him up from his light slumber. Tobio lifts his head slightly to see the piercing orange eyes and the dominating scent of an Alpha. The Alpha comes closer, stepping into the little of moonlight available, allowing Tobio to be able to see their dark brown fur with black tips around the nuzzle and back of his neck. 

Tobio can't even bring himself to pull away while the Alpha steps even closer, lowering his head to sniff him. "Are you injured?" The Alpha's voice is a little rough but still gentle, almost soothing in a strange way. 

Tobio shakes his head slowly, "No. At least, I am pretty sure I am not." He lowers his head to show as much respect despite not being able to get up. "I apologize for intruding. On your land I mean. I will leave-" 

"No need," the alpha cuts him off. Tobio lifts his head confused and the Alpha gives a small huff before continuing. "I mean there is no need for you to leave. You may not be injured but you are exhausted, too much to leave anytime soon. You are welcome to say rest in our pack land until your strength returns." 

Tobio is shocked at the proposal. None of the other packs he passed during his moons of travel had been nearly as kind. Tobio is at a loss for words as he forces himself up to his feet, stumbling slightly. "I- thank you so much Alpha! I swear I will not cause you any trouble!" Tobio stumbles and nearly falls over before catching himself. 

 

The Alpha sighs softly, "Don't force yourself- um..."

"Kageyama Tobio," Tobio provides. The Alpha nods thankfully. 

 

"Kageyama. I am Sawamura Daichi." The Alpha turns back to the other two wolves, "Yuu, return to your post. Ryuu will join you after we get Kageyama here back to the pack." The smallest of the two wolves bows his head and runs off, while the wolf Tobio recognizes as Tanaka steps closer. The alpha looks back to Tobio and Tanaka, "Let's head back to the pack lands."

Tanaka and Tobio nod their heads and the Alpha runs off ahead. Tobio sighs and his legs collapse under him as the exhaustion returns in full. Tanaka jumps off to the side and lowers his nuzzle in concern. "Oh man, are you that weak?"

Tobio sighs and nods. Tanaka sighs and mutters to himself, "It's going to take too long to help you walk there..." Tanaka groans and shifts to his nude human form running his hand over his buzzed hair. "Okay Kageyama, I'm going to carry you back alright. No struggling now, ya hear." 

Tobio whines but nods his head nonetheless. Tanaka picks Tobio up with his paws underneath him and cradled against Tanaka's broad chest. Tanaka begins carrying Tobio through the forest. The warmth from Tanaka and the steady pace as he made his way through the forest lulls Tobio back to sleep. 

Tobio whines as a multitude of smells and aromas assault his nose in his sleep. Still half asleep, Tobio presses his nose into a warm body. The scent from it was not familiar but it was much better than the assault of scents before. 

"Jeez, now you are trying to scent me?" 

Tobio jerks awake, looking up in surprise at Tanaka. Out of the corner his eyes he notices something that is not the trees of the forest. Instead, they were surrounded by buildings with different levels of being worn down and many vines growing up the building, all of it illuminated by the moon's light.

"I wish you had woken up earlier so that I could put on pants but whatever." Tobio turns back to Tanaka, his brown eyes mixed with orange catching Tobio's attention. "You think you can turn into your human form?"

 

Tobio shakes his head laying it against Tanaka again. Tanaka sighs, "You might as well go back to sleep. Makes this a lot less embarrassing." 

Tobio takes his advice and falls back asleep against Tanaka's chest, his eyes grew too heavy for him to fight. 

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun grows too hot along Tobio's and he rolls away from it. Tobio groaned as the ground beneath squeaks under him... he blinks his eyes open and looks down to see that the ground was not ground but a mattress. The clean sheets catch on his nails. He growls lifting his paw, not only for the sheet to stay attached but a sharp pain to shot up his foreleg. 

Chuckling comes from the behind Tobio, startling him from his issue with the paw. He jumps and turns around a bit to see a chuckling silver-haired male, dressed in a black shirt and pants that make his skin appear even paler. "Sorry to startle you," he says, walking closer to Tobio. "My name is Sugawara, though I would prefer for you to call me Suga. What is your name?"

"Kageyama," he croaks out, his voice even worse than the night before. "Kageyama Tobio." 

"And how are you feeling Kageyama?" Tobio notices the clipboard in Sugawara's hands as he starts writing on it. 

Tobio tries to flex his paw but another pain shoots through his legs, "I'm extremely sore. But I do not feel as sleepy as before." 

Sugawara nods, "That makes sense, you have been asleep for 3 days after all." 

Tobio jerks his head up in shock, "Three days?" Tobio coughs his sore throat making it hard to breathe. 

"Yes," Sugawara places the clipboard down on the bed. "We would wake you up periodically to keep you fed and hydrated. However, you were still unconscious the entire time." He sits down on the bed, the aroma coming off of him soothing Tobio. "Honestly, if you had not stumbled into our territory that night you may not have survived." 

 

Tobio whines and lays down to cover his snout, mortified by the number of times he has whined recently. Suga chuckles softly and pets the top of Tobio's head between his ears. 

"You are just stressed," he says softly. "Let your instincts run free for a bit and whine. Now that you are awake we can focus on getting your muscles back in working order then everything will be back to normal."

Tobio relaxes under Sugawara's touch, "Thank you, Sugawara." 

Sugawara pops Tobio's nose. He shakes his head to look up at Sugawara and is taken back by the frown on the soft face and his silver ears pulled back. "I said to call me Suga."

"S-sorry Suga." Once Tobio rectified his mistake, Sugawara gives Tobio another pet and comforting smile. "And, thank you for taking care of me. I apologize for-"

"Nope," Suga pops Tobio's nose again, "no apologizing for anything. There is nothing for you to apologize for anyway."

"But, I have been causing troubles for you and your pack," Tobio insists. 

"Nonsense" Suga pinches one of Tobio's ears, "most of the pack do not even know you are here so how can you be causing any sort of trouble. And do not even think about trying to leave anytime soon." Suga stands up, "You will be staying here in the safety of the pack until you are completely healed. Understand?"

Tobio nodded, "I understand Suga." 

"Good." Suga grabs his clipboard and walks towards the door. "Now I have work to do so another wolf will be in to help you with stretching. Do get along with him." 

"I will do my best," Tobio replies and Suga shakes his head with a fond smile.

 

"You better," Suga says before leaving Tobio alone in the room. With Suga gone, Tobio takes a chance to look around the room. The room was small and the only thing of interest was the large window that let the bright sun into the room. 

The door opens and Tobio turns to see a man standing at the door. He runs his hand through his short brown hair as he walks over to Tobio. "My name is Ennoshita Chikara," he says softly. "I'm sure Suga informed you that I will be helping you stretch. Would you prefer me in my human form or wolf form?"

Tobio blinks and lays his ears down, "Um, wolf?" 

Ennoshita smiles and emits a comforting aroma, "Don't worry. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable." Ennoshita takes off his clothes and Tobio turns his head to give him privacy.

"Alright," Ennoshita says, catching Tobio's attention. Tobio turns around to see Ennoshita in a wolf form. Ennoshita hops onto the bed and Tobio shifts to make more room for him. "Let us get started. I'm going to pull your forepaws and you will tell me when it hurts." Tobio nods and Ennoshita puts his paws on Tobio's, digging his nails in to grip it and pull. 

Ennoshita took the stretches the slow, taking any small signs of pain from Tobio to slow down. It took two days before Tobio could walk around comfortably for long periods of time. It then took another two days for him to change into his human form without any aching. Even with all of this progress, Suga still refused to allow Tobio outside of center pack grounds. Instead, Tobio was allowed to wander around the center pack grounds and explore the Karasuno pack. 

The pack is almost always a busy place. The pups running around in both human and wolf form, chasing each other's tails. The adults were mainly going about their jobs, except just around sunset when everyone relaxed and enjoyed the evening. 

Despite the numerous wolves walking around, Tobio stood out like a sore paw. Everyone in the pack piercing orange eyes and Tobio had deep blue eyes. It made it hard for Tobio to look anyone in the eyes, feeling uncomfortable with the piercing orange eyes. 

As Tobio wanders around the paths between the vine-covered buildings, once again avoiding the eyes of the pack members around him, a small pup runs headfirst into his chest pushing him back. Tobio cough and stumbles jerking his head up only taken back by bright orange hair. The pup Looks up to glare at Tobio and screams, "Watch where you are going, idiot!"

 

Tobio immediately snaps out of his daze and growls back at the pup, "You were the one who ran into me! You should be watching where you're going!" At least that was what he wanted to say but the voice in the back of his head reminded him he was not a part of the pack and could not just go lashing out at one of their pups. Even if he was in the right.

Instead, Tobio sighs, "I apologize." Just as he turns to leave the ginger pup speaks up again with a sarcastic tone. 

"You don't look sorry," the small ginger scoffed. 

Tobio suppressed another growl, "Listen, pup, I-"

"I'm not a pup!" The pup growled. If his hair was not already sticking up in every direction Tobio would have assumed the pup was making it stand up with anger. "I'm an adult just like you!" 

Tobio raised an eyebrow and looked the supposed adult up and down. He just could not take the pup seriously, considering his short stature. He was just about to ask to leave when another familiar voice joins the conversation. 

"Hey, Shoyo, what's up?" Tanaka appears behind Shoyo, wrapping one of his arms around the ginger's shoulder. "Is the new guy bothering ya? Want me to rough him up?"

Tobio lowered his ears in concern, uncertain if Tanaka was joking or not. Shoyo, on the other hand, perks up with someone new to complain to, "He has! First, he ran into me and called me a pup!" Tanaka starts laughing and ruffles Shoyo's hair.

"Hate to break it to ya Sho, but most people are gonna think you're a kid when they first meet ya. So he's not purposefully being rude there." Shoyo jerks from under the weight of Tanaka, presumably frustrated that Tanaka did not immediately take his side. "Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one not paying attention to his surroundings either. So that makes you both at fault." 

 

Definitely mad now Shoyo huffs, lowering his ears against his hair, "Whatever! I was on my way to get Daichi so I'll drop it today. But, don't think you will next time ya jerk!" Shoyo points a finger accusingly at Tobio who leans back from it as if it were a real threat. "See ya, Ryu." And with that the ginger named Shoyo was gone, running away into the path that Tobio just came from. 

Tanaka still laughs at Shoyo's declaration of war, comes and pats Tobio on the head, ruffling his short black hair. 

Tobio swats the offending hand away and asks, "What was his deal?"

Tanaka chuckles and explains, "That was Hinata Shoyo. He hates being called out on his height and has taken after me and Yuu with that temper. But, in reality, he is a small, sweet, softy. Anyway, got any plans today?"

Tobio rolls his eyes, "You know I have no plans. I'm not a part of the pack so I cannot help around the pack grounds, and I'm still not allowed to leave. Though after my appointment with Suga today I just might." 

Tanaka nodded along with a suspicious smile," So... Do you think you are strong enough to hunt?" 

Tobio frowns, "I guess. Suga would disagree but I feel just fine." Despite not knowing Tanaka nearly as well as he did Ennoshita and Suga, Tobio could tell something was off. "Why?"

Tanaka smirks and wraps his arms around Tobio's neck pulling him around and out the way Tanaka came from. At least until Tobio yanks himself out from under the larger male. Tanaka does not stop walking, and Tobio continues to follow him, curious to where Tanaka is leading him. It takes Tobio a while to realize that they were on their way to the end of the center pack grounds and into the hunting grounds. 

Tobio hesitates at the edge of the grounds, right next to a shack with cubbyholes in it. Some of them were filled with clothes and others were vacant. Tanaka starts stripping off his clothes, "Alright, now I'm sure you want to stretch your legs properly so I have a proposition for ya." Tanaka turns around with only his pants left on. "You can come out with me and take a test of sorts. If you can hunt then you don't need to be babied anymore. If you can't then you continue your appointments with Suga. Sound good?"

 

Tobio hesitates, weighing the pros and cons, deciding the worse that could happen is he pulled a muscle Tobio agrees. Tanaka smirks and takes off his pants and Tobio takes off his clothes as well, folding them into a cubbyhole next to Tanaka's. 

Once both were naked, they shifted and relished in the feel of the wind on his fur. Tobio does a few quick stretches out of habit and Tanaka joins him. Once done, the pair make their way into the hunting grounds, where the earth was uneven beneath their paws and dirt clinging in between their pads. Tobio enjoys the peace of the silent forest while Tanaka guides the way deeper into it, not stopping until they reach a small clearing that could barely be considered a clearing at all. 

Within the clearing three wolves were relaxing in the sun, only one of them Tobio recognized. Ennoshita was lazing around next to a short black fur wolf and a tan short fur wolf, who both were practically laying on top of each other. All three of them turned to face Tanaka and Tobio. 

"I guess you finally decided to show up. Oh," Ennoshita blinked when he noticed Tobio but otherwise was not surprised in the slightest, "you brought Tobio with you?"

Tanaka nods as he walks closer to press his nuzzle against Ennoshita, "I did." Ennoshita nuzzles back against him before standing up and walking over to Tobio.

"If you are going to hunt with us you need to stretch properly." Tobio nodded, knowing better than to argue with Ennoshita and the two start stretching. While stretching Ennoshita continues questioning Tanaka, "So what made you think to bring him along for the hunt?"

"I'll explain later," Tanaka dismisses and Ennoshita just shakes his head. "Right now I want to see if my plan has any chance to work. So, Tobio you will be working as a coordinator!"

Tobio was completely blown away, his jaw going slack. There was no way he could be the coordinator for a group he had just met and had no connections with. And yet, the other wolves appeared just fine. The tan fur wolf and the black fur wolf introduce themselves as Kinoshita and Narita respectively and with that, they all appeared content to continue with the hunt. Tobio was the one who had to remind them he had to give them roles before they could even begin.

 

Tanaka argues Tobio could just decide while they found a decent-sized prey. Tobio struggles to hold back a groan, but Ennoshita takes pity on him and helps him decide on the positions for everyone, with only a bit of time to spare before Kinoshita spotted the prey the will be hunting. 

Tobio expected a group of bunnies or perhaps even a badger or fox. Those were all reasonably sized and minimally dangerous, well maybe not the badger but still. What he was not expecting was a caribou! And not just a tiny caribou but a large and fully grown male. 

Tobio tries to argue that it was too big of prey for their small group but none of them understands why he is against it. Ennoshita stops Tobio from trying to explain by attempting to understand it. "Are you worried we won't be able to work together and bring it down?"

Tobio nods and Tanaka laughs, "Don't worry newbie we can totally take care of that caribou. All you gotta do is tell us where to be to intercept it."

Tobio sighs, "I guess there is no convincing all of you otherwise."

"Now you are catching on," Narita says cheerfully, the others laughing along with him. Tobio groans and shakes his head and Tanaka places a comforting paw on his shoulder. 

"You ready now newbie?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighs and stands up with the rest of the group. 

Tobio directs Ennoshita to go around and startle the caribou back towards the group and directs Kinoshita and Narita to the sides, in the event the caribou tries to run in their directions instead. Once everyone was in position they waited for Tobio to start the hunt but he hesitates, the fear of messing up raising its ugly head. Tobio thought about calling the hunt off but before he could Tanaka gave the call in his stead. 

The caribou, startled by the sudden howl, takes off towards Ennoshita and the fear built up in Tobio's chest suddenly bursting.

 

Ennoshita quickly pounces out of hiding, growling at the caribou and staying just out of the reach of its hooves. Tanaka is just behind the caribou, chasing it down. The caribou turns from the two and runs to Narita. Now in the heat of the hunt, Tobio waits for just the right moment to call out to him.

Narita stays low in the bushes watching the caribou run straight for him. The caribou's hooves hit the ground hard with a heavy thud. Its body charged without a hint of hesitation. Ready to plow into whatever kept it caged. A sharp yip squeezed through the thundering of hooves. Calling Narita into the air and right in front of the charging caribou. The caribou swerved, its heavy body still traveling towards Narita. 

Narita makes a mad dash to the right away from the caribou. Just in time for the caribou to crash into a tree. Stumbling the caribou takes off towards Tobio. Tobio calls for Kinoshita to make his way to him quickly and watches as Narita and Ennoshita nip at the caribou's legs. They barely managed to not get kicked. Tanaka was a few bodies away from the caribou, running perpendicular to it, just far enough for a good running distance to tackle the caribou. Kinoshita brushes against Tobio, alerting him of the tan wolf's presence and bringing his attention back to the caribou. 

The caribou is at least ten bodies away and is closing the distance quickly. It is out of breath and stumbling every so often. With Narita and Ennoshita on its ankles, the caribou is nearly ready to fall just one more push. 

With the caribou, a measly three bodies or so away, Tobio sends Kinoshita into the hunt. The caribou is startled back onto its hind legs and Kinoshita pounces to push it to the ground. The caribou falls with a heavy thud on its back. 

Narita and Ennoshita pull back from the caribou as it falls, moving out of whichever way it would thrash. 

Kinoshita quickly jumps off the caribou before it could kick him. This allowed the caribou to flip back over and stumble as it gets back on his hooves. 

Tobio notes that the caribou only needs one last push before it would go down for good. One last snap to end it all. Tobio turns to Tanaka and howls for him to follow after the caribou as it wanders around the clearing. Tobio looks back at the caribou that has gained a little momentum, watching each step within its broken stride. But the caribou turns and charged straight at Tanaka, surprising Tobio and the others.

 

Tanaka growls and charges headfirst at the caribou, not giving Tobio a chance to call him back. Tobio growls, ignoring the pressing of the other wolves against him as he watches Tanaka and the caribou charge each other. The distance shortening too quickly for Tobio to assert situation entirely-

In a moment, a quick pause, the caribou stumbled. Tobio barked, loud, no real meaning. Tanaka jumped, lunged, at the caribou. His teeth sunk in, the caribou cried. His claws were next, clinging to the skin. The caribou shook its head, Ennoshita was running next to it, biting at its ankles. Tanaka twists and twists some more. Then the caribou fell. 

Tanaka managed to snap its neck and bring it to the ground. Kinoshita and Narita howled beside Tobio, who took a deep breath. His knees went weak and he collapsed against Narita, who chuckled softly while supporting his weight. Tanaka and Ennoshita joined in the howl, the former prancing around like a baby doe. 

Tobio chuckled to himself, initially restraining himself from joining in the howl, but he learns all too quickly that it was an impossible task. With excitement and joy building in his chest, Tobio raises his head to the sky and howls along.

* * *

It took the group a while to calm down from the excitement of killing the caribou. By then the sun was already making its way back down and the hottest part of the day had passed.

Tobio could not believe he lost himself in the excitement. He has not gotten so excited since his first few hunts. But, once they all calmed down they managed to return to the center pack grounds rather quickly. While they were all getting dressed, the smell of an angry wolf assaulted their nostrils. 

Tobio hid behind Ennoshita faster than his brain could comprehend, just as familiar voice growled out, "Kageyama Tobio!"

 

Tobio peeked around Ennoshita, who had his head bowed in submission, and saw an outraged Suga stomping over with a large male trailing behind him. "How dare you skip out on a session with me! And then, to put yourself in danger with a foolish hunt!"

"It wasn't a foolish hunt," Tanaka argued weakly. He could only barely bring himself to look at Suga, but as soon as Suga turned the glare on to Tanaka, the shaven haired male ducked his head once again. 

"Silence you! Do not think I don't know that this was all your idea! Do you ever think?! What would you have done if Kageyama had hurt himself or worse?! Or, maybe you want me to tear you from limb to limb!!" Suga continued to berate Tanaka and Tobio could only be happy that the anger was no longer on him. "You think you are so clever, don't you?! Well, let's see how clever you are with your tail shoved up your-!!"

"My love," the man behind Suga says calmly, placing his hand on the shoulder of the furious male. Tobio recognized immediately the voice of the pack alpha and shrinks behind Ennoshita even more. "You have berated him enough. I already know the best punishment for him so please calm down."

Suga huffed and turned away from Tanaka. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath while the Alpha rubs his hand on Suga's back. The scent of anger fades and Tobio can feel Ennoshita relax under his hand. 

Suga rubs his eyes when he finishes his calming breath and turns to Ennoshita. "Chikara, I thought you knew better than to let Kageyama go out and hunt. And to hunt such a large caribou no less." Suga shook his head and Ennoshita could only lower his ears in shame as he tries to explain. 

"I made sure he did all of his stretches properly, and I had no intention of letting him overexert himself." 

Suga lets out a low growl and Ennoshita shrinks back a little, "You cannot stop a charging caribou alone Chikara!" Suga sighs and shakes his head, "Besides, I never doubted that you didn't make him stretch. I am just disappointed that you not only did not think to inform me beforehand but you also recklessly decided to hunt a caribou of all things."

Ennoshita lets out a small whine that Tobio accidentally mimics. The alpha sighs and steps forward, wrapping his arm around Suga's waist and pulling him close. "Alright, that's enough scolding for now. All five of you will receive your punishment later. For now, take the caribou to be prepped."

 

"Yes Alpha," Ennoshita and the others immediately return to dressing themselves, but Tobio hesitates not sure what to do. 

"Oh, and Kageyama." 

Tobio jumps slightly and looks up at the Alpha, "Yes Alpha?"

He smiles softly, "Congratulations on your first hunt with the pack. You will follow Ennoshita for now, until you receive your punishment from Suga later."

Tobio nods, "Understood." Tobio smiles to himself as he quickly gets dressed and jogs over to Ennoshita and the group who are waiting for him just a little way away.

"Looks like the newbie gets to join us!" Tanaka cheers. Tobio rolls his eyes and shakes his head, while Ennoshita and Narita lift the caribou onto their shoulders. The caribou's legs are tied to a long stick and the two carry the ends on their shoulders. 

Kinoshita shoves his elbow into Tanaka's side, causing Tanaka to cry out in pain. "Ow! What the hell Hisashi?! I was teasing Kageyama, not you!"

Kinoshita growls softly, "Because of your dumbass, we are all going to get punished!" The group starts walking again further into the center pack grounds. "Tell me, was your dumb plan worth it?"

Tanaka ducks behind Ennoshita, "Hey, I didn't think Suga would get so mad!" Ennoshita moves out of the way refusing to shield Tanaka. "Besides, if everything goes right, my dumb plan will totally be worth it," Tanaka crosses his arms across his chest with a huff. 

Ennoshita rolls his eyes, "It better. I just lost a bit of Suga's trust now you little shit." Ennoshita takes his end of the stick off of his shoulder and shoves it onto Tanaka's shoulder.

Tanaka whines, flipping the stick onto his other shoulder so he can press himself against Ennoshita's side, "I'm sorry love. Please forgive me." Ennoshita keeps his lips sealed ignoring Tanaka. Tobio could not help but turn away to keep himself from laughing. Kinoshita and Narita, on the other hand, do not bother hiding their amusement.

 

The walk was not long, and the group soon entered a building that was much cleaner inside than the outside would lead one to think. Tobio looks around the entry room while Ennoshita calls out, "Kei! Tadashi! We have a caribou for you to prepare!" 

One of the doors on the back wall opens up to reveal a tall blonde male and a slightly short male covered with freckles. The blonde frowned in disbelief as he made his way over, the freckled male trailing behind him. 

"You caught that huge thing?" The blonde looks over the caribou from a distance while the freckled male gets close enough to run his hands over the caribou's stomach. "How long did you stalk it to wear it out so much?"

"We didn't stalk it at all!" Tanaka huffs, lifting the caribou a bit higher and nearly hitting the freckled male who didn't seem surprised in the slightest. "We found it today and took it down today. All thanks to newbie over there!" Tobio felt a bit uncomfortable with Tanaka's praise since he did not actually take the caribou down but does not refute it either. 

The blonde looks over Tobio, staring his down from the tip of his ears to the tip of his shoes. "So you are telling me you took down this caribou with the help of a stranger whose coordination skills haven't been tested to be compatible with you all and you still took down this large beast?"

Tanaka nodded proudly. The freckled male finally stands up and waves Narita and Tanaka over to the room that he just came from.

"..." The blonde to Ennoshita, "Okay so what really happened?"

"Hey!" Tanaka yelled from the other room and Kinoshita laughed. 

Ennoshita shook his head with a fond smile, "What he says is true Kei. So let me introduce you to Kageyama Tobio. He was injured badly when he arrived so he's only been allowed to wander the pack grounds recently. Kageyama, this is Tsukishima Kei. He and Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy who was just in here, usually take care of skinning and butchering of our prey after a hunt."

Tobio nodded and looked back at Tsukishima, extending his hand in greeting.

 

"It's nice to meet you." Tsukishima lifts his head as if to look down on Tobio, and grabs Tobio's hand a bit tightly.

Tsukishima gives Tobio what he can only describe as an 'annoyingly sarcastic smile.' "Yes," Tsukishima says, "It is nice to meet you as well." 

Tobio forces himself not to want his hand away and growl at Tsukishima, but partially fails when he rips his hand away from the blonde. "Touchy," Tsukishima says mockingly just as Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Narita come back from the other room. 

"Don't be rude Tsuki," Yamaguchi says softly as he walks to Tobio with a less annoying smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Yamaguchi extends his hands and Tobio is pleased to shake it, "Kageyama Tobio, and nice to meet you as well." Tsukishima huffs crossing his arms.

"You don't have to be so friendly, Tadashi." Yamaguchi sighs with a fond smile while Tobio frowns. Yamaguchi turns back to Tsukishima and walks by his side.

"Don't be so upset Kei," Tanaka teases, "Kageyama isn't going to steal Tadashi from you." Tanaka runs his hand through Tsukishima's hair. The blonde growls and swats Tanaka's hand, causing Tanaka to laugh harder. 

"Whatever," Tsukishima hisses and walks back into the back room while Yamaguchi watches him with a smile. 

"What is with him," Tobio asks while crossing his arms. 

Yamaguchi sighs again and shakes his head. "He is just fussy. He has never been fond of new people I am sure he will warm up to you soon enough." 

"I doubt it," Tobio says looking away. After all, he wasn't a pack member and was only here until Suga allows him to leave. Tobio thinks back to the hunt and muses it won't be long till he is told to leave. 

Ennoshita pats Tobio's head, "Don't think like that. Anyways, we need to go check in with Shimizu before receiving our punishment." Yamaguchi nods and waves to them as the group leaves. Kinoshita and Narita led the way, chatting happily with each other. Tanaka keeps his arm around Ennoshita's shoulders while they walk in peaceful silence. 

 

"Um," Tobio feels awkward interrupting the silence between Tanaka and Ennoshita. "I was wondering. Why do we need to go see this -um Shimizu before we go to see Suga and the Alpha?"

Tanaka scoffs, "First of all, you can only call Shimizu by her family name, which is Kiyoko. Second of all, the Alpha's name is Daichi Sawamura. You don't have to go calling him Alpha all the time." Tanaka huffs, satisfied with himself and Tobio waits for him to continue. 

When he does not, Ennoshita says, "Neither of those answered his question, babe." Ennoshita turns to Tobio while Tanaka blinks, just recalling the fact that Tobio had asked a question, to begin with. "To answer your question Tobio, we have to inform Shimizu of the caribou we hunted and the hunting party that took it down. This is so we get a fair amount of the caribou when it is distributed tonight along with the rest of dinner." 

Tobio nods, "Does this mean I will also be given some as well?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Tanaka asks as he and Ennoshita tilt their heads to the side a little. 

"Well," Tobio hesitates, looking away from the two felt a bit uneasy, "I'm not technically a part of the pack and I have not contributed to the pack up until today. It just does not feel right." 

Ennoshita hums to himself, "Well, you were injured and incapable of working up until now so it is not like you could have contributed."

"Heck! Suga got mad at us for making you contribute," Tanaka complains, "Chikara is his and Daichi's favorite so if anyone else had tried to make you contribute they might've actually had their tails ripped off!"

"Suga would not have ripped anyone's tail off," Ennoshita argues weakly.

"Oh yeah?" Just as Tanaka was about to get up in Ennoshita's face, a scream startles all three of them. 

"RYUUNOSUKE!!" A small man runs towards all three of them, but Ennoshita pulls Tobio away from Tanaka. The small man quickly shortened the enormous distance between them, tackling Tanaka down and they both rolled away a few bodies. "HOW COULD YOU RYUU!! YOU DARE GO ON A HUNT WITHOUT ME AND INSTEAD WITH THE STRAY WE PICKED UP!!"

 

Tobio winced at the screeching coming from the small male who starts hitting Tanaka with the fury of a small pup. Tanaka takes a few hits before pushing the smaller male off of him, allowing Tobio a good look at him. The small male's hair was all spiked up with one patch of hair a bright yellow at the front. 

"Calm down Yuu," Tanaka says while rubbing the back of his head. "I would've invited you but you said you were busy teaching Shoyo how to hunt today." 

Yuu pouts and crosses his arms with a huff, "I don't care! You still should've asked me! We could've taught Shoyo together. Oh," completely forgetting his anger Yuu dropped his hands to the ground to lean in closer, "What did y'all even hunt? Was he any good?"

"We are right here you know," Ennoshita interjects, causing Yuu to whip his head around fast enough to make Tobio's neck hurt. 

"Oh yeah! Hey Chikara!" As soon as he acknowledges Ennoshita he turned back to Tanaka, "Now tell me everything!"

Ennoshita shook his head and turned back to Tobio, "C'mon Tobio. You should avoid hanging around these idiots as much as possible." Tobio did not know what else to do so he nodded and followed Ennoshita in the direction they were walking in. "Also that was Nishinoya Yuu. He's annoying, but also extremely fast and a skilled hunter." 

Tobio nodded, "I see. Why was he so mad at Tanaka though?"

"Well they are best friends and both get mad when the other does something they think is fun without the other. So basically a stupid reason." Ennoshita frowns just thinking of the annoying duo and Tobio cannot help but laugh. "Unfortunately, as soon as they are done telling each other every little detail about what they have done since they last saw each other they will be joining us again." 

Tobio laughs a little harder at Ennoshita's complaining, but the older male does not get mad. Instead, they continue in peaceful silence until Tobio noticed a familiar mop of bright orange hair and a not familiar giant-like wolf. His chest squeezes at the small male that Tobio cannot help but think of as a pup runs around looking for something. While the tall man looks like a huge bear.

 

"Shoyo, Asahi" Ennoshita calls out to the two men and Shoyo immediately jerks around to see him. Shoyo's face immediately lights up and Tobio cannot bring himself to look away from the blinding smile. 

Much like Nishinoya did, Shoyo runs up and jumps into Ennoshita's waiting arms. Tobio figured that was how the smaller males prefer to say hello in this pack and wondered if the pups did it too. The tall man, on the other hand, walked up slowly with an anxious smile while looking at Tobio. 

"Shoyo, Asahi, I'd like for you to meet Kageyama Tobio." Ennoshita gestures to Tobio with his free hand while Shoyo glared at Tobio. "Kageyama, this is Hinata Shoyo and Azumane Asahi." He gestures to both men with his free hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tobio says politely mostly directed at Azumane while hoping Hinata would not bring up their first encounter just that morning.

"Don't act all polite now," Shoyo growls. Azumane flinched in confusion while Hinata pointed a finger at Tobio. "Chikara, he called me a pup when he ran into me earlier today!" 

Tobio refused to tolerate this slander, "You ran into me!" 

Hinata jumps out of Ennoshita's arms, "No I did not! And you did not apologize to me!" 

"I did too! Besides, you are the one who needs to apologize!" Tobio takes a step forward in anger.

"I do not! And you certainly did not look sorry!" Hinata takes another step forward.

"I did not have anything to look sorry for!" Tobio took another step and jabbed his finger into Shoyo's chest.

"Yes, you did!" Shoyo pushed on the finger in his chest and pushed his finger into Tobio's chest.

 

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys." Ennoshita attempts to interject.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys!" Ignored again.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" 

"BOYS!!" This time both boys heard him and lowered their heads submissively, while Ennoshita seethed. Azumane stood behind Ennoshita looking terrified that Hinata and Tobio would actually start fighting. "I do not know what happened between you two and I do not care. You will drop this, right here, right now. Am I understood?"

Tobio and Hinata nodded their heads quickly but it was not enough to appease Ennoshita. "I said, am I understood," he growls out emphasizing each word. 

"Yes, sir!" Both of them yelp while pulling away from Ennoshita. 

"What's going on here?" Nishinoya and Tanaka come up from behind Tobio and Hinata, looking down on the two. Nishinoya tilts his head, "What did y'all do to get scolded by Chikara?"

Ennoshita sighs, "Apparently they did not have the best first impression of each other and are scaring Asahi with their arguing." Ennoshita crosses his arms and looks away from the two men on the ground. 

Tanaka wacks Tobio and Hinata over their heads. "Can't the two of you at least pretend to get along! Sho you should know better than fighting with someone new in front of Asahi!" 

Nishinoya, on the other hand, jumps on Azumane's shoulders and gives him a good wack. "Stop being such a scaredy-cat you big wolf! They weren't even yelling at ya!"

 

"I know Yuu," Azumane whines, "But neither of them were listening to Chikara! I didn't know what to do."

"Obviously grow a backbone and help Chika!" Nishinoya sighs with a shake of his head. "They are barely older than pups babe. Truly nothing to be scared of. All bark no bite ya know?"

While Nishinoya comforts Azumane, Tanaka squats between Hinata and Tobio, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Sorry about that boys. Chika usually lets his feelings build up until they explode out of him. Y'all just drew the short bone this time." Ennoshita huffs with his arms crossed but doesn't deny it. 

Tobio sighs, feeling a little better knowing Ennoshita was not that mad at the two of them. He notices Hinata sigh in relief and glare at Tobio again. Tobio returns the glare just before Tanaka slaps them both on the head.

"Chill out you two. Just because Ennoshita isn't really mad at y'all don't make it any less annoying. Nor does it erase the fact that you two are making Asahi uncomfortable and such." He stands up and walks over to Nishinoya and Azumane who are still talking with Ennoshita following behind him. Azumane looks a lot calmer and even chuckles at a joke Tanaka makes.

Tobio turns his attention back to Shoyo and scratches the back of his head, "Look, I am sorry for calling you a pup. That was rude of me." He glances at Hinata who is staring at him with big wide orange eyes that pierce into Tobio's very soul. 

After a full minute of staring, Hinata drops his head and sighs heavily. Tobio tilts his head trying to see what was wrong with the small ginger before Hinata springs to his feet startling Tobio onto his butt. Hinata holds out his hand and Tobio looks up at him confusedly. "I'm sorry too," Hinata states confidently, then mutters, "Ya' know, for running into you. I didn't want to admit it but I realized there's no point in doing that. Friends?"

Tobio blinked, he had not expected such a sincere apology in return. It actually made him feel strangely happy. Tobio takes Hinata's hand and the ginger helps pull him up, "Friends." 

 

"Yay," Tanaka cheers un-enthusiastically, "You two are finally friends. With that settled we can continue to Shimizu's and get the punishment over with already." Everyone laughs, and Tobio can feel something warm building up in his chest. 

* * *

Tobio had no idea what to expect when meeting Kiyoko, neither Ennoshita nor Tanaka really explained her personality but he certainly was not expecting Tanaka and Nishinoya to fawn of her like a goddess. 

Both of the men were on their hands and knees bowing to her in the most exaggerated manner. Kiyoko did not appear the slightest bit bothered by them, going so far as to ignore the two, but neither of them was deterred by her apathy towards them. In fact, the only one really bothered by their behavior was a smaller female of blonde hair. Her face was bright red and she kept urging them up to their feet. 

Unfortunately for the blonde they refused, though they did not outright ignore her pleas. Moving to the edge of the room instead of the center of the doorway. 

Even Hinata was enamored by Kiyoko's appearance. He stared at her in awe as she and Ennoshita spoke calmly. It was only because he was not on his knees that Tobio could stand by his side. Once the blonde girl was done trying to get Tanaka and Nishinoya from the ground, with Azumane taking over for her, she stood by Hinata's side as well. 

"Hello again Shoyo," the blonde said softly with a smile. 

Hinata shook himself out of his mesmerization and turned to the blonde with a smile. "Hey, Yachi! How has been working with Kiyoko?"

Yachi begins to blush, covering her cheeks with her hands, "Oh Shoyo! It has been absolutely wonderful! Waking up every morning to her ethereal beauty has been both a blessing and a curse! Any longer, I fear I will be joining Yuu and Ryuu over on the floor!"

 

Hinata starts to nod his head quickly, "So do I! I don't know how you have managed to hold out so long Yachi!" 

Tobio agreed that Kiyoko was stunning, especially standing next to Ennoshita. They created a calm and graceful atmosphere around them that could not be entered by just anyone. Though he was not so gone that he would get on his knees and bow at their beauty. That he was sure he would never understand.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Tobio jumps slightly, turning to Yachi only to find her staring directly at him. "I just noticed you and I haven't even said hello!" She bows her entire body ninety degrees so fast Tobio fears she broke her spine.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you had your hands full with Tanaka and Nishinoya," Tobio tries to coax her to stand back up again without touching Yachi but the blonde is surprisingly stubborn. 

"Even so! I should have at the very least Noticed you when I was done with them!" 

Hinata laughs nervously, "It really is alright Yachi. Tobio is quite friendly once you get past his scary face."

"Scary face?" Tobio puts his hands on his face with a confused frown. He could not believe he was making a scary expression this entire time. "I- I do not have a scary face!"

"Yes you do," Hinata argues and Yachi looks up to inspect herself. 

"... It's not that scary," she weakly says and Tobio could only cry internally. 

"Ennoshita!" Tobio cries.

Ennoshita turns from Kiyoko with his head tilted to the side, "What is it Kageyama?" 

"Right his face is scary," Hinata interjects pointing a finger at Tobio's face.

 

Tobio pulls back and argues, "No it is not! Right Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita looks between the two, settling on Tobio's for a second longer. After a moment of silence, Ennoshita gives Tobio a polite smile, "It's not that scary Shoyo. Please stop teasing Kageyama." 

Hinata points his finger at Ennoshita, "You hesitated! So, you do agree that his face is at least somewhat scary right?"

Tobio growls with his face red in embarrassment as he lunges at Hinata who was too distracted to dodge. Tobio pulls at Hinata's hair, "Take that back you little pup!"

"Never!" Hinata puts up a slight fight, pushing and scratching Tobio. Even so, he was no match for Tobio's larger size. 

Before it could become a full-blown fight Nishinoya and Tanaka pull the two boys apart and each gives Shoyo and Tobio a punch to the head respectively. Tobio and Hinata growl softly at each other while protecting their heads with their hands. Ennoshita sighs shaking his head while Tanaka and Nishinoya rolled their eyes with faint smiles. 

The two do not stop growling at each other until the soft laughter from Kiyoko and Yachi entered their ears. Confused the two boys look up at the girls to see if they were truly laughing, and sure enough, they were. A blush burns Hinata and Tobio's cheeks and the two were finally released from Nishinoya and Tanaka's grips respectively. 

"I apologize for those two. They are still learning to get along," Kiyoko smiles at Ennoshita and waves away his apology. 

"Don't be sorry. The two will have plenty of time to learn how to get along."

"That's if Shoyo doesn't ruin my plans," Tanaka huffs, crossing his arms as he tossed Hinata a sideways glare. 

Hinata shrunk back and growled back, "It's not my fault he has a scary face and doesn't want to admit it!"

Tobio growls back at the ginger, "I do not!"

 

"Stop it you two!" Ennoshita shuts them both down before either can start arguing again. Tobio bites his lip and looks down at the floor. "Anyways. We will be leaving now Shimizu. Ryuu, Kageyama, and I still need to go receive our punishment from Daichi. Nishinoya," Ennoshita points a finger at Hinata, "for now take him somewhere else. I cannot handle their arguing anymore than this."

"You do know you will have to get used to them eventually right Chikara?" Kiyoko chuckles as Ennoshita pouts in embarrassment from her teasing.

"Baby steps Shimizu. Baby steps." 

And with that Ennoshita leads Tobio and Tanaka out of the little building in which Kiyoko and Yachi worked, leaving behind Nishinoya, Azumane, and Hinata. 

The three make their way to the largest building not covered in vines and pushed over by trees. Within minutes they are making their way up to the top floor where Tobio assumes Daichi will be waiting for them. What he was not expecting was a small line of people chatting and arguing. 

Ennoshita and Tanaka lean against the wall, "Daichi and Suga appear to be busy right now so we will wait right here."

Tanaka snorts, "Yeah sure. You just want to postpone getting your punishment as long as possible."

Ennoshita huffs in response, "Well not everyone is keen on getting in trouble every week like you are." 

Tanaka growls, "I do not get in trouble every week!"

"He is right," another voice interjects, it sounded like a woman but Tobio could not see anyone who could have spoken. "Though it's more like every other day." Tobio finally spots the owner of the voice. It was a young woman with short brown hair and big round eyes. 

Tanaka glares at her while Ennoshita laughs into his hand. The girl raises her hands with an easy smile, "Don't look at me like that Ryuu. I'm just stating the truth. I see you here almost every day, and more often than not, Daichi is yelling at you for something or another."

 

"Well I don't appreciate your input Yui," Tanaka retorts while crossing his arms and looking away from the woman. 

Ennoshita rolls his eyes, "Well I do. Don't want Kageyama here to mistake you for a positive role model." This only causes Tanaka to pout even more as he raises his shoulders defensively. Yui and Ennoshita laugh softly before Yui turns to regard Kageyama.

"You must be Kageyama," she extends her hand and Tobio shakes it. "My name is Michimiya Yui and I am Daichi's left-hand woman. I help ensure everything runs smoothly along Daichi and Suga so I got to hear a lot about you and your surprise hunting trip." She smiles as Tobio lowers his ears in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," she says softly, "I am sure your punishment will be light since you have just joined the pack." 

Tobio frowns and looks back up at her, "Actually, I am not a part of the pack." 

"Oh?" She smiles mischievously and Tobio could not shake the feeling she was planning something. "However, you not only hunted alongside my pack mates but you have already been slowly introduced to the pack as well as agreed to take punishment from our alpha." 

"That- that's because I am a guest here. I broke the rules and I have to take the punishment for it." Tobio hesitated to admit that he really did like it here. He did not want to leave just yet. 

Michimiya nods her head, "Yes, but usually guests are just told to leave if they break a rule and there are also the technicalities of the 'rule' you supposedly broke." 

Ennoshita interrupts her, "Alright Yui. That's enough exposition dumping. We don't want him to run off before dinner." 

Tobio tilts his head confused but before he can ask, someone bumps into his shoulder. It's only then that Tobio realizes the line has all but vanished and it was finally their turn. Michimiya smiles and gestures for the three of them to follow her inside the room. 

Inside Daichi sat at the main desk while Suga lazily sat on the corner of the desk. Michimiya left Tobio and the rest's side and went to stand on Daichi's left side behind his chair She leans down to kiss Daichi and he returns it happily. When Tanaka closed the door behind them Suga glared at the three of them, "So you three finally decided to show up?"

 

Ennoshita lowers his head and ears while Tanaka continued to pout. "Sorry, Suga. We got held up at Kiyoko's." 

Suga huffed and looked away while Daichi sighed fondly. "Regardless, you three are here now so it is time for you all to receive your punishment." Daichi sat up straight and the air of an alpha surrounded him. It was not intimidating or imposing, but just enough to make his intent clear. 

"Tanaka Ryuunosuke for the next lunar cycle you are not allowed to go out and hunt." Tanaka flinched and lowers his head even further as Daichi continues, "I expect you will not disregard Koshi's orders in regards to his patients in the future?"

"Yes alpha," Tanaka mutters, still refusing to look up.

"Ennoshita Chikara," Ennoshita stands straighter as Daichi turns to him. "For the next lunar cycle, you are not allowed to leave the hospital building unless for meals, rest, or accompanying a patient. Is that understood?"

Ennoshita lets out a small sigh, "Yes alpha."

"Kageyama Tobio," this time Suga spoke up and Tobio immediately straightened his back. "First we will return to the hospital building to do a final check to ensure you are indeed in full health. Then you will spend the rest of the day accompanying me in all of my chores until dinner. We will decide on what to do with you after dinner as a pack, are you in agreement with this punishment?"

Tobio could barely contain his happiness that he was not immediately kicked out of the pack. He quickly nods his head, "Yes I am." 

"Good, then we can go immediately." Suga hops off the desk and gives both Michimiya and Daichi kisses before leading Ennoshita, Tanaka and Tobio out of the room. 

After exiting the building Ennoshita and Tanaka share a kiss and a soft apology before Tanaka went off to find Nishinoya.

 

* * *

Following Suga around was a lot more fun than Tobio expected. He had figured they would stay in the hospital building but instead, they went all over the central pack grounds. From checking in with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima again to visit the playground where the pups played. Tobio met with many other pack members and was surprised at how friendly they were. 

Tobio and Suga were stopped many times while they were passing, some people had just wanted to chat and say hi while others genuinely had something to discuss. The orange eyes that were once unnerving and he tried to hide away from were now warm and inviting. Even without Suga or Ennoshita by his side, he felt a part of the pack. 

It was a painful thought every time the voice in the back of his head reminded Tobio that this would not last.

He passed his final check-up with a clean bill of health and after dinner, Tobio was sure he would be asked to leave once again. So he enjoyed what little bit of time he had left. Promising himself to sit next to Hinata at dinner and thank Ennoshita for everything he has done for Tobio. 

"Tobio~" Tobio jerks his head up surprised to find Suga so far ahead. Tobio jogs lightly to catch up and notices the extremely large clearing before them. It was the same place the pack always had meals. There were tables and hollowed logs strewn all about the clearing with an enormous pit for the bonfire at the center. 

Tobio recalled the nights he would keep to the edges as he got his food and immediately returned to his room before the orange eyes began to stare at him again. He recalled how every seat available was full and the chatter filled the entire clearing, how some nights they would sing and dance, and how Ennoshita would always invite him to sit and eat but he would always refuse.

Suga taps Tobio's shoulder pulling him back to the present. Suga smiles at Tobio and says, "You are going to help set up for tonight's dinner. Also, don't even think of wandering off in the middle of the meal understood. Chikara has told me about your little habits." 

 

Tobio lowers his ears and looks away embarrassed, "There is nothing Ennoshita doesn't tell you huh." 

Suga huffs with a pout, "Almost nothing apparently." 

"Oh, sorry I forgot about earlier today," Tobio tries to apologize but Suga shakes his head refusing to hear it. 

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't entirely your fault." Suga pets Tobio's head, ruffling his hair. "Now let's get to work, dinner will start as soon as the sun has set and we don't have a lot of time." 

With that, the two joined the handful of people already working. Some of the old ladies working pulled Tobio into their conversation, gossiping about some of the pack members Tobio had just met when working alongside Suga. They even made some jokes at Suga's expense that Tobio could not help but laugh at. They were even willing to tell him more about Hinata, not missing their chance to tease him about the small man and why Tobio was asking about him specifically. 

Before Tobio knew it, the rest of the pack was entering the clearing, lighting the fire, and serving dinner. The laughter and chatter of the pack instantly filled the clearing. 

Before Tobio could start looking for him, Hinata crashes into his back, nearly causing Tobio to spill the food in his hands. 

"Kageyama! Why haven't I seen you all day?" Hinata pouted while holding onto Tobio's stomach. 

"I've been serving out my punishment obviously, now get off." Kageyama pushes Hinata while carefully balancing his food in his other hand. Hinata continues to cling to him, even going as far as to rub his face in Tobio's shirt. 

"Well excuse me for being worried," Hinata grumbles before letting go. "It's not like I knew what your punishment was going to be or even why you got punished." Kageyama sighs as he follows behind Hinata who joins the food line. "By the way, why are you in trouble? And, what is your punishment?"

 

"My punishment is technically over now but it was to follow Suga and help him with chores until dinner time-," as he explains Hinata interrupts excitedly.

"That sounds like a fun punishment! Maybe it's because you are not an official packmate yet and that's why your punishment is so fun." Hinata nods proudly to himself while Kageyama shakes his head fondly. 

"Perhaps," Tobio continues, "but the reason I got in trouble cause I didn't meet with Suga for my checkup and instead went hunting with Ennoshita and Tanaka." 

"Oh yeah," Hinata turns to Tobio with a glare, "I am so jealous! They hardly ever let me go hunting with them and yet they just casually invite you!" Hinata crosses his arms with a huff, walking forward as the line moves, "It's not fair." 

"Well life tends not to be fair Sho," Tanaka appears beside Tobio startling him and Hinata greatly. Tanaka laughs at their reaction, "Besides Sho, we don't invite you because you don't listen to instructions all the time. Remember what happened last time with the squirrel and rabbit?"

Hinata groans and hides his face behind hands, "Please do not tell Kageyama the story! My pride Ryu! My pride!"

Ryu throws his head back in laughter while Tobio snickers into his hand. "What pride Sho? You are literally whining like a pup right now! What would Natsu think if she saw this?"

"Well, she is not here right now," Hinata counters while walking forward with the line. He grabs a tray and continues, "Besides, she would still see me as her cool awesome brother regardless."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Sho," Tanaka turns to Tobio and places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm gonna go get in line. You stay here and keep show company then go join Chika over there." Tobio looks in the direction Tanaka points and immediately spots Ennoshita with Kiyoko. "I'll meet up with y'all when I'm done alright." 

Tobio nodded, "Understood." With that Tanaka leaves and Hinata lets out a heavy sigh. "What was the sigh for?"

 

"I was afraid he would stay and say even more things to ruin your image of me-" Hinata jerks his head up, his eyes are blown wide. "No, wait-! I didn't mean that-! I just- ugh!!" He lets out a loud groan dropping down to a crouch while hiding his face behind the tray. Kageyama barely manages to keep himself from laughing.

After a moment of silence, Hinata stands up and mutters softly, "Please pretend I didn't say that." 

Tobio chuckles internally, "Alright. I will spare your pride this time Hinata."

Hinata lets out a high pitch whine as someone behind them also stifles a laugh, "Thanks Kageyama."

"No problem, now get your food. I am tired of standing." Tobio gestures with his head to the buffet table and Hinata starts piling on mounds of different foods. "Do you really need so much?"

"Of course I do," Hinata retorts as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I won't grow bigger just by exercising. I have to eat lots as well." 

"I think that's going to make you grow bigger in a different sense." Hinata frowns at Tobio for a second, trying to understand what he meant by that last statement. 

After a moment of glaring on Hinata's part, as Tobio leads him to the table Tanaka pointed out, he finally realizes what Tobio meant. "Hey! I'm not going to get fat! This is pure to build muscle!"

"I'm just saying it is more likely that you will get fat," Tobio shrugs his shoulders as he sits down next to Ennoshita, nodding his head to Ennoshita and Kiyoko as a greeting. 

"No, it is not Stupid-yama!" Hinata sits down next to Kageyama and aggressively nods his head to Ennoshita and Kiyoko as well. "Just you wait, Stupid-yama! I am going to get so much bigger than." 

Tobio laughs, "I'd like to see you try!"

Ennoshita groans dropping his head to the table while Kiyoko pats his back with a gentle laugh.

 

* * *

The night slowly passes, and Tobio nearly forgets entirely about the second part of his punishment. Laughing with the pack and listening to all of their stories made him feel one of them all. The fear of having to leave them all had nearly faded from his mind entirely. 

That was, until Daichi, along with Suga and Michimiya by his side, went to stand by the bonfire and let out a long howl to get their attention. As the pack howls in response a cold feeling sinks into Tobio's chest as he watches the three attentively. 

"Hello everyone!" The pack cheers back, Hinata a bit more enthusiastic compared to others. "I hope you are all having a wonderful dinner!" Again everyone responds enthusiastically. "Good! Well, I am sure you all have at least seen the new wolf around here. He has been wandering around the pack for a few days, I believe?" He turns to Suga tilting his head and a few of the pack members laugh. 

"Nearly a week, yes," Suga laughs and pets Daichi's head. With a huff Daichi wacks away his hand and Michimiya immediately put her hand in Suga's place. Even Tobio could not stop the laughter from bubbling out of him at their antics. 

It took Daichi holding both of their hands for them to stop. He clears his throat and continues, "Anyways, he has been wandering around for nearly a week, and today he not only went out on a small hunt," Tanaka and Ennoshita both look away from Daichi while Kinoshita and Narita pretend they had nothing to do with the statement, "with a small group of our own. And this afternoon a good number of you got to meet him as he followed behind Suga and helped out." Most of the pack nodded muttering about Tobio and their basic opinions of him. 

Tobio lowers his head and ears and Hinata looks at him confused, "What's wrong Kageyama?"

Tobio shakes his head, but before he could verbally answer Daichi was once again talking. "Good, so for those of you who somehow managed to miss him, I'm going to call him up here so you can all get a good whiff and sight of him. Kageyama Tobio! Come on up here." 

 

Embarrassed Tobio stands up with his head down, almost missing the comforting pat on his back from Ennoshita. As he walks towards the center he risks a glance around him, and the once warm orange eyes were again piercing into him uncomfortably. As if they could see deep inside him and his past mistakes. Tobio returns to looking at the ground and speeds up to stand by Suga's side.

Suga immediately placed his hand on Tobio's head pulling him in close. Suga whispers softly, "Breathe. You have nothing to be afraid of. Let them see the real, confident you." 

Comforted by Suga's presence, scent, and words, Tobio takes a deep breath. He raises his head to see the pleased smiles of the pack all around him. Most importantly he saw Hinata, probably standing on the table, waving his hands with a large smile. Tobio finds the smile to be contagious and he smiles back.

"Now that you have all gotten a good whiff of him, there is something I need to say." Suga steps back from between Daichi and Tobio allowing the two to face each other directly. "Kageyama Tobio. I know we have not gotten to spend a lot of time together personally but you have spent a lot of time with members of this pack. Almost everyone I've asked has had many good things to say about you, from your strength and determination to your more attentive and your willingness to lend a paw." Tobio straightened up under the praise, looking over the crowd before him as they all smiled back at him, his eyes wide and filled with awe. 

"And this is not only what I have heard but also what I have seen," Tobio turns back to Daichi confused to when Daichi had been watching him. "You are a hard and honest worker Kageyama Tobio and I speak for all of the pack that we aren't quite ready for you to leave us yet." Daichi and Michimiya give him soft smiles while Suga wraps his arm around Tobio's shoulder with a confident smile of his own. 

"So we extend this invitation to you, Kageyama Tobio," Sugawara steps back next to Daichi and Michimiya. "Would you like to become a member of the Karasuno Pack?"

Tobio looks around the pack, the air stuck in his chest making it all the more painful as he looks over the happy faces of the pack. Among the sea of faces, the table he was sitting at stood out the most. Ennoshita and Tanaka's proud grin warmed his chest. And Hinata, excitedly standing on the seat so he can see, with his hands pulled tight against his chest as he stared at Kageyama with the most intense and expectant expression Tobio has ever seen. That was all it took for Tobio to remember how to breathe. That this pack was not like his last.

 

And that traveling alone could never compete to this one day in this pack.

Tobio smiled back at Hinata before turning to Daichi and his mates. "I would love to."

The pack howls loud and long and Tobio laughs as he can hear Hinata and Tanaka's over the rest, despite Michimiya and Suga being right in front of him. Daichi laughs once he is done with his howl and steps forward to Tobio, pulling a knife from a holder that was hidden by his clothes. Daichi carefully cuts his thumb and his scent washes over Tobio. He raises his thumb and carefully rubs his blood on to Tobio from the bottom of his nose across his lips and down to his chin. Tobio closes his eyes as Daichi moves to rub his blood under Tobio's eyes, the howls and cheers of the pack resounding in his head. Daichi then presses his thumb to Tobio's head, a little more forceful than the other touches and Tobio opened his eyes to stare into Daichi's glowing orange eyes. 

A shiver travels down his spine, his hair standing up as a strange warmth filled his muscles. Daichi smiles and pulls back and Tobio let out a small, uncontrollable whine. Embarrassed Tobio lowers his ears and glances back at Suga and Michimiya who were holding a cup filled with blood that smelled of the entire pack. Tobio frowned trying to figure out when the pack got together to make the cup. 

Daichi took the cup from his mates while kissing them, then turns to Tobio with the cup in hand and adds his blood to the cup. Daichi then hands the knife to Tobio.

Tobio holds the knife in his hand, carefully slicing his forearm just deep enough to bleed and holds his arm over the cup. He watches as a drop of his blood slide down his arm. It swells before falling into the cup. His blood mixed with the pack's. 

Tobio pulls his arm back as Daichi lifts the cup to his lips and takes a sip of the mixed blood. Tobio feels a buzz course through his veins. Daichi smiles, his orange eyes shining brightly as he hands the cup over to Tobio. Tobio takes it. His blood is buzzing with an almost burning sensation. He raises the cup to his lips and feels the blood of the pack - _his pack_ \- slips down his throat. His buzzing blood swells before soothing back down, the blood of his pack mixed safely with his own.

 

Tobio opens his eyes as the energy of his pack swells from within him and manifests in a howl that rings out to the horizon. He watches as Hinata- no Shoyo jumps to his feet and runs toward him with Chikara and Ryuu at his heels. He leans into the hug Yui and Suga wrap him as Daichi rubs his head. 

"Welcome to the pack, Tobio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this little (lol) fic. I may expand and explore this au more later but for now, I'm content with leaving it just like this. Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments for me to continue. I'm really glad I finished this and got this out. 
> 
> Special thanks to Xev (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/pseuds/Xev) for providing me with the inspiration necessary to finish this fic and sorry I took so long finishing,,,


End file.
